Największa Wyprawa
Największa Wyprawa - komediowy film pełnometrażowy autorstwa MasterSpawacza, zrealizowany w grze Worms 4 Totalna Rozwałka (za wyjątkiem paru scen). Ostatni z trzech pełnych metraży Spawacza wieńczy historię Mariana Pizdookiego, który jest głównym bohaterem serii ''Zupełnie inny ciąg wydarzeń'' i występuje w paru innych, osobnych filmach. Po wydarzeniach z ''Worms 4 - Leopold vs. Skin'', dwóch przestępców, Brzęczyk i Krakers, wynajmuje Mariana i zmusza do kolejnej podróży w czasie, by ten zdobył dla nich Kamień filozoficzny - artefakt zdolny do niszczenia wymiarów oraz służący jako narzędzie władzy nad wszechświatem. Tak jak Zupełnie inny ciąg wydarzeń, Największa Wyprawa utrzymana jest w konwencji parodii - autor zawarł w filmie całą masę scen oraz bohaterów, którzy zostali zapożyczeni z innych przeróbek w Worms. O ile jednak w ZICW ''było dużo znanych i klasycznych seriali, o tyle w ''Wyprawie Spawacz wziął na warsztat produkcje mniej znanych autorów, jak np. serial Wormsonowie. Pełna lista sparodiowanych filmów/bohaterów oraz pozostałych nawiązań znajduje się niżej, pod zakładką "Nawiązania". Fabuła do uzupełnienia Bohaterowie Zobacz też: Bohaterowie Największej Wyprawy Produkcja/odbiór Produkcja Największej Wyprawy miała miejsce w okresie czerwca i lipca 2011 roku. Niemal cały film powstawał bez przygotowanego scenariusza '- z wyjątkiem dwóch scen, gdzie występuje rola dubbingowana. Cała reszta była tworzona na podstawie luźnych pomysłów, które autor zbierał na długo przed rozpoczęciem produkcji filmu. Premiera filmu została poprzedzona dwoma zwiastunami. Pierwszy pojawił się 15 lipca 2011 roku i przedstawia on monolog Mariana Pizdookiego oraz kłótnię "na planie" pomiędzy reżyserem - MasterSpawaczem - a bezimiennym operatorem kamery. Zwiastun nie posiadał żadnych scen z filmu ani nie pojawiła się w nim data premiery. Druga zapowiedź ukazała się 20 lipca 2011 roku i był to zwiastun "pełny" - zawierał on tytuł filmu, informacje o fabule, sceny wycięte bezpośrednio z ostatecznej wersji filmu oraz datę premiery. Cały zwiastun został utrzymany w konwencji teledysku - wykorzystany został utwór ''Łosiem zespołu Hunter i jest to jedyny podkład dźwiękowy w całej zapowiedzi. Ten sam utwór jest wykorzystany w napisach końcowych. ''Największa Wyprawa ''została wrzucona na YouTube dnia '''31 lipca 2011 roku. Film trwa dokładnie 52 minuty. Okazał się on jednym z największych sukcesów Spawacza, zbierając niemal same pozytywne opinie oraz będąc obecnie jednym z najczęściej oglądanych filmów autora - w obecnej chwili ma na YouTube prawie 3000 wyświetleń, niemal 50 polubień i równo 18 komentarzy. W poście na forum SpawaczReviews autor napisał, że do teraz uznaje Największą Wyprawę (oraz Worms Tales: Pan Księżyca) za swoje najlepsze/ulubione dzieło. Nawiązania * "Mroczny płaszcz deszczowy" Krakersa jest nawiązaniem do Zuomarketu - parodii reklamy Biedronki. * Końcówka żartu opowiadanego przez "Mrożonki" pochodzi z jednego z kawałów o Jaśku * Pierwsza walka za tyłami zamku jest parodią typowej bitwy w przeróbkach Worms: ** Kwestia "Tylko poczekaj, się ustawię" to odwołanie do faktu, że wrogie robaki są specjalnie ustawiane tak, by zranić ich jak najwięcej jednym uderzeniem. ** Podpis "buhahaha nie ma dalej" po nagłym zakończeniu walki to odwołanie do faktu, że bitwy są często niepotrzebnie przedłużane - tylko po to, by wydłużyć czas odcinka. * "Kubuś Puchatek dla dorosłych" to gag zapożyczony od Macha240390 - przerabiacza Sąsiadów. * do uzupełnienia Cytaty Cytaty zawierają wulgaryzmy. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!